Pandora's Box: The 75th Hunger Games
by ToniMichael
Summary: OPEN SYOT. Twenty-four victors become tributes again. Welcome to the third Quarter Quell - the 75th Annual Hunger Games!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games.

**AN:** Just a short introduction to the story. More information after.

**Pandora's Box: The 75th Hunger Games**

_Chapter One: Introduction_

Every heart in Panem dropped into a moment of disbelief at once. The televisions continued to broadcast following the Quarter Quell's announcement, though they only managed to hold the attentions of a few. Some people cried, some shouted, some remained frozen in their seats. An entire nation seemed to have the same thoughts:

_Can they do this? Of course. The Capitol can do anything._

_But why? To break the districts down, stomp out any semblance of rebellion, obviously - but don't they realize what they've done?_

No one in the districts could really claim surprise once the initial shock faded. After all, life underneath the Capitol's boot was all they knew; they did not have the sanctuary of ignorance known in those out of the reapings' reach. Those people were blissfully numb.

The announcement woke them up. No longer could the Capitol's citizens remain blind to the districts' pain and suffering because it became their pain and suffering in that moment. The new tributes were not names and faces they'd never known and would soon forget as they died off in the arena, they were celebrities. Idols, even.

It was foolish of the Capitol to think they were stomping out a rebellion. They might as well have given it allies among their own. They'd opened Pandora's box and while evil and death and all things ugly escaped from it, so did hope.

Twenty-three lives went to their ends, but with hope, the odds seemed to feel a little more in everyone else's favor.

* * *

Basically, this story imagines that Katniss, Peeta, and every other tribute mentioned in the books never existed. This is the 75th Hunger Games, which will have the same Quarter Quell twist as the books - the tributes will all be past victors.

Please read the rules before submitting a character (or characters). You can find the tribute form on my profile.

**Rules:**

1\. This is not first come first served. As such, you cannot "reserve" tribute spots.

2\. PM your tribute(s) to me. Do not submit them in a review.

3\. Submit as many tributes as you want, but keep in mind that I likely won't accept more than three or four from one person unless there aren't a lot of submissions. Also, the more you submit, the higher the probability that at least one will be a bloodbath character.

**Notes:**

As of now, I don't plan on doing a sponsor system. However, there will be other (optional) participation opportunities as the story goes for those who submit characters (and perhaps for readers too). More on that later.

Because the tributes are past victors, you'll have to say which Hunger Games they won. I may have to change some numbers depending on if there are any repeated.

If your victor happens to have won the 25th or 50th Hunger Games, follow the Quarter Quell twists from the books - 25th (the districts chose their own tributes), 50th (there were 48 tributes).

I'm hoping for a diverse set of tributes. Be realistic, but unique. Don't be afraid to throw in things that will make them stand out.

On or before February 4th, I will post a list of tributes accepted so far. I don't expect every spot to be filled by that point, so I'll likely set a later date after that for final submissions.

Lastly, thank you for reading and sending in tributes! PM me any questions! May the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Information

Hello, everyone! This is just an information chapter (sorry - the story will start next chapter) to let anyone who's interested in character submission or the story know that I'll be putting updates on my profile regularly. There you can find which spots are taken/open and anything else that becomes relevant.

So far, I have two tributes:

D1F - Cynthia Ouellet (29) / Victor of the 63rd Hunger Games / Submitted by Andii99

D5F - Isabella Randal (23) / Victor of the 69th Hunger Games / Submitted by Maria464

I want to thank both of these authors (I love both of these tributes) and anyone else who plans to submit!

I've started writing the first chapter and it should be up soon. If you're at all interested, please check out the form on my profile and consider submitting a character. The faster submissions come in, the quicker things can go! Depending on how many submission I get I may add in some characters of my own (they'll be bloodbath tributes) to fill up slots.

And that's all for now! Thank you, again, to everyone reading along!


End file.
